This section introduces aspects that may be helpful to facilitating a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light. The statements of this section are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
Discrete optics are presently used to make optical diplexer and triplexer optical devices for communications applications, such as fiber-to-the-home applications. For instance, diplexers and triplexers are often assembled piece-by-piece and involve several alignment procedures, thereby increasing the expense of manufacturing such devices.